ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Shirogane
Rin Shirogane '''is an artificial human/robotic girl who was made to assist a Witch with her shop. She is a young Witch Apprentice. Bio Appearance Rin resembles a young girl around the age of ten with pale skin plating and big, soft pink eyes that appear blank or empty. She has long, wavy metallic grey hair made from synthetic fibers that can be styled in several different ways, but its normally left loose and splits into two seperate sections. Her spiked fluffy bangs are spread out and she has slightly curled chest-length forelocks with a strand sticking out on each side. She can normally be found in her Apprentice uniform, which consists of a silver dress with soft pink and black skirt petals, and ruffled silver and soft pink fabric circling her shoulders and upper chest. Her tap resides on her chest and she gains a pair of similiar colored boots and a pair of black opera-length gloves with a hot pink glowing line going down the center and onto the hand to form a heart shape. She wears a matching colored choker with a glowing line around the middle resembling a pulse, and a silver hat with two tails. The soft pink rim has two screws on the corner to match those on the wrists of her gloves and boots When visiting the human world, Rin swaps her uniform for a white T-shirt style dress with ruffled layers of soft pink, black, and silver lace at the bottom and white shoes paired with black tights. She keeps her choker on and wears a matching bracelet. Personality As one might espect Rin comes off as emotionless and void of life. She is capable of smiling naturally but her tone has no pleasure behind it, and she is only required to open her mouth to speak due to the voice box installed within her. However, she is very curious as to how real beings -namely human girls- work and is trying to emulate them. At times this causes her body damage, but with a little help with magic or a quick repair she's good to go. Rin is very innocent and naive in personality, as she knows nothing about anything other than what is put into her, and she's began to write down everything she learns to help herself memorize it. She doesn't seem to understand friendship or how emotions really work, and she is shown to feel left out because she isn't required to do what humans are, such as eating or sleeping. Apprentice Witch After her creation it was decided that to help cover up the fact she isn't human or a witch by making her resemble a Witch Apprentice. As such, she has a custom uniform, wand, and so on, and due to artificial intelligence she has excellent capabilities when it comes to performing magic. But because of her being heavier than most girls she can't fly very well, and she struggles with exams as she's never done what she needs to do for them before, or because her body can't handle it. She has a yousei named AnAn, who is not an artificial creation and has a pale grey color scheme. She is naturally distant with others and has a calm temperment. Her crystal ball is a silver cog. Family '''Majoran: her "mother" who she was built for when she was preparing to open her brand new shop for witch-made furniture. Because she is frail, she was in need of someone who could strongly move around the items, which is when she was given Rin, who she treats as the daughter she was never able to call her own. She is very kind and usually babies her. Trivia *She can be near water and handle getting wet, but she can't swim as she sinks right to the bottom unless she has enough support to hold her up. *She doesn't need to eat but one of her favorite activities is getting to try new foods. **She even owns a book she records "food data" in so that she and keep a track of everything she's tried and what she liked. *On her ears, she has screws in place of earrings. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ojamajo Category:Grey Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Grey Category:Chrismh Characters